List of incarnations of Harry Potter
This is a list of Harry Potter television series, produced when Curiousgorge66 Studios had the rights to adapt J.K. Rowling's book series of the same name to TV. All incarnations from Years 5-7 to Nineteen Years Later were first broadcast on The CW. Harry Potter Main Article: Harry Potter Years 1-4 Years 1-4 is the original run of the Harry Potter television series. The run aired on Fox from 2001 to 2005. Years 5-7 Years 5-7 is the "second" incarnation of the Harry Potter series which ran from 2008 to 2011 on The CW. Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches Main Article: Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches is the true second incarnation of the Harry Potter series. Unlike the first incarnations, Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches is a spin-off series and ran for only 3 seasons and 65 episodes. It ran from 2011 to 2013. Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup Harry Potter and the Quidditch World Cup is a 3-episode incarnation of Harry Potter. It is the last incarnation prior to Nineteen Years Later dubbed Harry Potter. It ran in July 2014 on The CW, which held the rights to the animated Harry Potter series since 2008. The previously unaired episodes (23 of them) aired on The CW in January 2015 at a rate of three episodes a day (from January 1st to 3rd; The CW has since started showing two new episodes per day and one rerun) to promote Pottermore. Third Wizarding War Third Wizarding War is the fourth incarnation of the Harry Potter series, and takes place during the Third Wizarding War (2005 to 2007). It aired from August to October 2014 on The CW. Mr. Snape's Education Mr. Snape's Education is the fifth incarnation of the Harry Potter series, although it looks like an educational show. It ran from October 2014 to the premiere of Pottermore. Pottermore Main Article: Pottermore Pottermore is the sixth incarnation of the Harry Potter series. It premiered in 2015 and ran for three seasons. Draco's Big Secret Draco's Big Secret is a six episode long incarnation of Harry Potter. The miniseries ran from January 7th to January 31st, 2016. Davies said that this was going to be the final Harry Potter television series to date, though there would be a television special set for June 2016. Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later Main Article: Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later is a twelve-episode television special that aired on The CW in June 2016. In April 2016, Davies announced that the miniseries would be the final work in the Harry Potter television franchise. However, on May 29th, 2016, Warner Bros. confirmed that a television movie for The CW was in the works and was expected to air in the end of 2016; this was later confirmed to be the series finale for Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years Later. As of 2017, Nineteen Years Later is the final series in the Harry Potter television franchise to air on The CW. All future series will instead air on Disney XD. Harry Potter (2017) Main article: Harry Potter (2017 TV series) In 2017, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that it and Warner Bros. had signed a deal to produce a reboot of the first television series. For the reboot, the Harry Potter television franchise moved from The CW to Disney XD in the United States. It was the only new Harry Potter television series to have aired on Disney XD, as well as the final Harry Potter television series produced entirely in the West (as the upcoming Harry Potter: The Animated Series is a Japanese co-production). On March 11th, 2018, minutes after the final episode aired, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that it was losing the rights to produce future Harry Potter television series, but will retain distribution rights to the series it already produced/acquired under license from Warner Bros. Pictures.